Escape, Part 1: Shards of Glass
The Book One finale of Alone |editor = |airdate = September 12, 2010 |prev = Goodbyes |next = Escape, Part 2: Confrontation }} Overview ''Leah battles her way through the prison to the outside. Watching A detachment of the BDA Enforcers sat near a large computer screen, showing images from every cell and every hallway in Uluru Bending Complex. One showed the training courtyard, Don and Jane currently sparring. Another showed the waterbender's cell block, Rose currently sitting by herself, lost in thought. But the focus was on one particular cell, all on its own on the top floor of the complex. "What's she doing?" one of the agents whose attention was on Leah asked. "Packing it looks like." another said. "For what?" "Should we alert security?" "Probably." "Wait, Ms. Sanchez applied for removal of outdated items in her cell. Just look at that backpack, it's all torn up and burnt." "Yes, that must be it." "But wait, what's she doing now?" "What is going on here?" said a booming voice near the elevator. The Leader walked in, cool and mysterious as ever. "Sir, we just are a little peculiar about Ms. Sanchez. It seems as if she is packing, but we just found a request for outdated items removal," reported the same lead agent who captured Leah. "Are you sure?" "Well yes sir. Just look at the backpack, it's completely ruined." "What is she requesting for removal?" "Clothes, food, library items." "What library items?" "She checked out a map of the world, several travel magazines, and a road map to Alice Springs," "Hmm. Sounds a little suspicious doesn't it?" "I'm sure she was only curious of where she was after her trip." "Either way, send an agent to pick up the items, I'm not feeling very good about all this." "Yes sir, we'll send one immedia.." "SIR! She's assaulting the walls!" one of the agents quickly screamed. "What?" "Sir, she's waterbending in her cell. She's attempting to slice the walls." "Morgan, take the mic." "Yes sir," he said, grabbing the mic and connecting it to Leah's cell. "Ms. Sanchez, you are in direct violation of our rules, please stop your bending, and you will not be severely punished." Morgan and the Leader looked the screen waiting for an answer. Leah continued slicing away, ignoring the message. "Ms. Sanchez, this is your last chance. Stop your assault or we will be forced to subdue you." Leah continued slicing, almost with a trace of a smile on her face. "Sir, what do you wish to do?" Morgan asked. The Leader stood there, unmoving as he watched Leah attack. "Subdue her, and ten of you go up to make sure she's stopped." "Kill or injure sir?" "Kill." Morgan turned to the agents in control currently while ten left for the elevator. "Activate all barrels, prepare to fire at will." The agents quickly pushed buttons and turned keys, then waited for the Leader to clear it. "Fire at will." "Fire at will." Morgan commanded. They watched apprehensively as they listened for the whirring sound to emerge with flashes of glass and screams of pain. Leah suddenly stopped, looking at one of the walls, smiling. The shots were fired, bullets firing from every wall in her cell. Leah continued smiling, and the agents were surprised not to hear the usual screams. "What happened, did it work?" the Leader asked, confused. "Yes sir, they all fired, and it's reloading for another round." "Then why is Leah still up?" Morgan demanded. "Should we fire another round sir?" "Yes, immediately, and make sure they work." "Fire at will." They all listened for the screams, but again none came. "What's going on?" the Leader yelled. "Sir, we don't know." "What's she doing?" asked Morgan. Leah stood there, still smiling widely. She walked forward toward the door to her cell, then raised her arms suddenly. Wide holes and cracks appeared in the walls, along with the sound of something richocheting around the cell. "What's going on?!" the Leader screamed. "What's she doing? Nothing else on Earth could break the glass?" Morgan explained. "Except for the glass itself." one of the agents taught. "She's bending it?" the Leader asked increduously. "It must be sir, unless all of the guns are failing and she's found another way through." "Get the Enforcers to her floor immediately. Kill if necessary, but get her back under our control now!" Morgan demanded. Carnage Leah smiled happily at the perfectly executed carnage she had unleashed. Both rounds of bullets still hovered around her, waiting for a command. Lifting her arms, the panes of glass that had once imprisoned her now obeyed her will, hovering with the bullets. She walked out of her cell, not looking back. She took some of the bullets and morphed it to cover the burn holes in her backpack to ensure nothing would fall out during her operation. Walking down the familiar hallway towards the elevator, she relayed the plan again in her head, step by step. Before she reached the elevator, a small group of Enforcers arrived. "Ms. Sanchez, you are in direct violation. You have one chance to surrender, or else." "Or else what?" Leah asked defiantly. "You will ended immediately." "'Ended'? Is that the best you got?" "You give us no other choice Ms. Sanchez. Men, now!" Five of them unleashed streams of fire at her, engulfing the entire hallway. Leah joined panes together and made a wall, protecting her and backfiring the stream at the attackers. They screamed out in pain and rage, the flames dancing across their faces and arms, scorching their clothing. The other five Enforcers unleashed gusts of air, blowing away the glass wall to enbed itself in the surrounding walls. Leah took her remaining panes and fiercly rubbed them against the walls, wearing it down to dust. She then launched the sand at her attackers, literally sanding away their faces. With all of her current attackers down, she stepped over them and entered the elevator, shattering more of the walls to use. Leah was currently on the top floor of the compound, reserved for the Avatar and the training courtyard. Pressing the button for the garage, she passed the water and earthbending floors before the power was shut down and the elevator screeched to a stop. Leah tore her way out of the car, then attached bullets to her fingers and attached herself to the shaft wall. Sliding down, leaving deep marks in the sides of the shaft, she passed the fire and airbending cell floors, along with the recreation floor. She stopped at the floor for the offices of the Enforcers staying at the prison. The Enforcers likely had a map to the airbending colony, and Leah required it along with money for the plane ride there. As she expected, the hallway leading to the offices quickly flooded with Enforcers, all unleashing various attacks at her. Leah raised another glass wall, then carved a box shaped pocket in the floor under her foes. Lowering the wall, she overturned the floor beneath them, trapping them in the passage, taking care to leave air holes for them. Walking over her trapped captors, she ransacked each office, finding more than enough money to keep her going, but not a map to the colony. Entering the last room, a board room turned employee lounge, she expected a map of targets on the wall, but was met with vending machines and microwaves. She filled her backpack with M&M's and potato chips then returned to the shaft, sliding down further to the Leader's office. Lowering the normal earthen wall, she was delighted to find the office deserted. Searching around, the map was quickly located, along with the road map to Alice Spring and the keys to his personal jeep. Leah backtracked to the elevator shaft, sliding down to the garage. ---- "Sir, she's penetrated the office floor!" "Sir, she's escaped the elevator!" "Sir, shall I send some agents to free those trapped in the office floor?" "Shall we send a team to evaluate the injured on the top floor?" Various questions and requests continued to ring out as the Leader and Morgan angrily watched Leah best the Enforcers guarding the prison and quickly make her way downwards. "Morgan, this is getting out of hand. I'm heading outside to stop this." "Should we collapse the tunnel?" Morgan requested. "No, if she makes a shield she'll be safe. I need to end this personally outside. Should I fail, take the Elite and follow her. From what we've seen here, it looks like she is going to Alice Springs and then to New York. Use any means necessary to detain or kill her, but try not to make a scene. If she's still out there within seven months, we will have no choice but to kill her. Am I understood?" "Yes sir," Morgan said eagerly. "Do not fail me Morgan." the Leader said, exiting to the elevator going up. ---- Leah exited the elevator, dropping the worn out bullets used to slide down it. Locating the Leader's jeep, she turned the engine on, dropping her pack in the back. Keeping her glass panes hovering around the jeep, she drove around the garage and exited to the elevator leading to the tunnel. As she expected, the power was shut down to it. Metalbending the elevator down, numerous sparks accompanying it, she moved downwards. Within minutes, the tunnel was in sight, along with the first free light Leah had seen since returning. Leah drove the jeep through the tunnel, a glass wall raised protectivley above her. Soon enough, she exited Uluru, taking in the desert scene around her. Freedom. Leah rejoiced in her success, tears of happiness flooding down her dirty face. She continued down the road, following the map. Before long however, an enormous earthen wall raised around her, trapping her. A shadowed figure jumped down from the distant top, shattering the ground he landed on. The Leader had arrived. Production Notes * }} please Category:Alone Category:Chapters Category:Book 1: Glass